Smol
by jelexd
Summary: As I walked down the stairs I could hear little noises. Nothing could've prepared him for this sight. The Kuchiki Rukia struggling to get cookies from a shelf.


_**Smol**_

 ***takes a deep breath* Heyya people! How ya been? I've finally written something. I'm so proud of myself gihihihi. I've written many ideas down this summer but I didn't give them the whole plot. My mind was blank most of the time. But now I'm out of that damn writer was actualy written for a request on tumblr. Yes,I have tumblr. You can find me there with the same name as here. This is my first Ichiruki fanfic and also my first bleach fic. Ichiruki is one of my maaaany OTPs. One of the first actually. Well enough with my boring speech. On to the story.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters blah blah. But the idea and the plot are mine.**

What do you expect from Saturday? A good sleep, little bit of relaxing…well doing nothing actually.  
I wish I had those Saturdays  
First my dad "showed me his love". And of course I knocked him out. And then he,Yuzu and Karin left somewhere. I think he called it camping. Oh well at least I have 2 days without him. Because it's camping they will stay the night and come back tomorrow. I said that I have to study because I have exams coming. And I wasn't lying. That's why I studied until these hollows appeared. And outside of town.  
I'm in the middle of nowhere fighting hollows. And they just keep coming.

"Getsuga tenshou"

I swing Zangetsu at all remaining hollows. I hope that destroys them. I really hope.  
But why would it go right when it can go wrong. I think I should rename myself to Ichig Bad Luck because it seems like it's all I have.  
But at least I don't see new hollows coming. Gosh where are those shinigami when you need them? This is their job.  
And while I was in my thoughts a hollow attacked me. Crap. There's no time to take out my mask.

"Sode no Shirayuki : Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

I would recognize that voice anywhere. It's her. I back down and look at now completely frozen hollow.  
I guess I should be happy that they're gone. I HOPE I can have the rest of day as normal as possible.

"You fool what were you thinking?That hollow almost got you!"

"What? Defeating hollows is the job of Gotei 13. What the hell took you so long?"

"You're now saying that it's my fault. Aren't you a shinigami representative. It's your job as well!"

"You little!"

"What's wrong Ichigo? You don't know what to say anymore. Because you know that I'm right!"

"Then why did you come?"

" soul society sent me!"

" See it's your job as well!"

" Well if I didn't come you would've had your ass kicked. "

"Yeah right! "  
Then she laughed and I laughed as well.

"But really why are you here?" I asked her once we started walking to the town.

"Well Soul Society was sending a text someone to real world for little inspection and I volunteered. There's a Chappy on sale" I should've guessed. But I guess it was nice having her around.

"So do you have any free time?" Rukia asked.

"Actually…" I started to answer but she wouldn't let me.

"Great. I want you to come with me to buy Chappy." She said happily. It's how I call it |:Chappy effect.

"But how are you gonna buy it?" I ask. Surely she doesn't have money. And her gigai is at my place.  
There's only one thing and I don't want to even think about it.

"Oh but who said that I would buy it." She smirked and nudged me.

"No. I won't buy it." I have way smarter ways to spend my money.

"But I saved your life . You have to repay me." She really does know which buttons to press. And that little act of hers. The hell she's gonna cry. It's just her Kuchiki act. But still. She saved me. And I had to study.

"Ugh fine… But if this would be the last time I buy that rabbit."

"Hey don't be rude to Chappy. He's more than a rabbit.

After an hour of Rukia's hard quest to find a perfect Chappy, which she claimed were all, we were heading to my house. Well I was heading and she was getting along. It would be a little weird if people saw flying Chappy because they couldn't see Rukia so I had to carry it. Thanks god that I haven't met anyone I know. It would be emberassing.

"Is your wardrobe still empty?" She asks. I can see a little blush forming on her face. Haha. It's rare to see her flushed .

"You need a place to crash?" I ask as I unlock the door. It's funny how time flies.

"Yeah."  
I laugh. It's kinda funny to see her this embarrassed.

"Since when had you stared asking that stuff?" I rub her hair.

"Hey it's not funny." She fights back.

"Sure. Everything is as you left it."  
It's quiet when others aren't around. Oh well everything has pros ans cons.

"Where is everyone?" Rukia asks already in my wardrobe. I don't get her. Why is she always in that little wardrobe.

"They are camping somewhere outside of town."

"And why aren't you with them?"

"I have to study. Exams are coming."  
She starts laughing. Again. She real is is in a good mood today.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"You. And. Studying. It just doesn't go together." Now she's looking through my notes on my bed. How did she even got to exit that wardrobe and get to my bed.

" ha ha ha. It's not so funny you know. These exams are important.

"Hai,hai! So do you have any sweets in the house?"

"In the first cupboard on the right. Why do you even ask. You know it better than me."

" a habbit I guess." She smiles and heads downstairs.

I stay there sitting and studying. It's gotten pretty late. Everything is dark outside. And I can't concentrate. How the hell am I gonna study for exams if she's here. I'll try tomorrow.  
Besides where is she. It doesn't take that long to find sweets. It's her who hid them all over the place. I guess I should go and find her. She didn't even bother to take her gigai.  
As I walked down the stairs I could hear little noises.  
Nothing could've prepared him for this sight.

The Kuchiki Rukia struggling to get cookies from a shelf. It was to much to take. I burst out laughing. It was like the scene from those movies,when the girl is too small to reach the top of table or to reach a shelf.  
You don't see this everyday.  
She quickly turns around and looks at me with her eyes. That are now prepared to kill me. Trust me you don't want to feel that stare. It shuts you up.  
I just walk to her and grab those cookies. I can still feel her stare on me. Just barely I keep myself from laighing again.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"What if it is?"

"Well it's just that the great Kuchiki Rukia was struggling to get cookies from a shelf. "  
The vein popped out on her face. It was funny teasing her but I get the feeling I would regret it later. But still. It was entertaining so I continued it.

"You really are smol Rukia,you know that. Aww, poor thing. I wonder is that why you're bad with fighting?"

Okay guys that's it. I'm dead man. It was nice knowing you and all but this is the end. Her eyes are piercing me but I can't look away.  
And that costed first thing I felt was her kick. A very strong indeed. And then another one. And few after that.

" Who are you calling small you fool. It's not my fault. And I can fight. I fought way before you got a sword.''

" Fine fine I get it. Small people can fight too."  
And another kick. But now on head. She has strenght for her height.

" okay okay I get it Rukia. I won't joke about your height anymore."

" you better!"

"Wanna watch a movie? It's too early to go to sleep."

"Um sure."  
And we ended on couch, in front of TV watching an old movie. It wasn't something special but it seemed like Rukia enjoyed it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fixed on the movie. It is a nice feeling. Just sitting here,watching a movie , without any hollows.  
When the movie ended Rukia didn't move. I nudged her but nothing.  
It seems like she's fallen asleep sometime during the movie. I couldn't wake her up so I picked her up and carried her to my room. Thank fod that she wasn't awake or I would be dead man.

Rukia was really light and small. She seemed so fragile right now. Like she could break any time. Like ice. Which was actually part of her. And it describes her well. Elegant and beautiful, at the same time both strong and fragile.  
She stirred a little and grabbed my shirt. She really is warm,unlike ice.  
I gently put her on my bed and start to prepare myself a bed.

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

"Oh you're awake?"

"Yes. It seems like I have fallen asleep."

"Well go to sleep again it's late. I'm just gonna make a bed for myself and go to sleep."

"What,no! I'm the guest here. I will sleep in the wardrobe. You sleep in your bed."

"You don't need to move. Just sleep there."

"But I am the guest."

"And that's why you sleep on the bed."

"I will not let you sleep on the floor."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. There's enough space on the bed for both of us. So just lay down and sleep."

"But Rukia."

"What? You don't want to share a bed with me. Am I that horrible?"

"Of course not. Fine. Just let me change."

"Okay " and she turns to other side leaving me the space to lay down.

After few minutes I take a blanket and lay on my bed. We just keep quiet for a minute or Rukia turns around so she's facing me.  
"Thanks for today Ichigo." She smiles.

"Are you fine Rukia? You never thank me." and that's another punch for me.

"Then I'm taking it back you fool." she pouts. I can't help myself,so I smile.

"Actually I should be thanking you. You saved my ass back there."

"Yes. You would've lose if I hadn't interfered."

"Hey! Do you really have that little faith in me?" I pouted.

" Of course not."

" Hey Rukia can I ask you a question?"

" You already did."

"Ugh but another one."

"Sure. Go ahead."

" Why do you get so flustered when someone mentions your height?" I can hear her sigh

"It's because everyone thought that I was helpless little girl who couldn't do anything. They judged me bases on my height. It wasn't fair."

Oh, I should've known better than tease her. I moved slightly and hugged her. I just now noticed how hard did I missed her.  
"I'm sorry for teasing you about your height Rukia ."

" It's fine. I got over it." But I could tell that she didn't but I didn't want to push the subject. So I just held her closer and stroked her back. And I felt her arms resting on my chest.

" But remember that you're my small woman. Okay Rukia?"

"Yeah." She looked up at me and smiled. And I just couldn't resist it anymore. I kissed her. I kissed her for all those days we were without each other. When we pulled off I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I missed you."

She said so quietly that I barely heard her. But I heard her.

"I missed you too."

And to prove my words I kissed her again but with more passion. After few moments our tongues were fighting for dominance. I won of course. We need the air to live so we needed to break the kiss.

" Good night Small." I said

"Don't call me that." She kicked me. Again.

"Good night Rukia. "

"Good night Ichigo and thank you." I felt,more than saw her smile. And if she was happy so was I.  
I wish there was more Saturdays like this. When I would fall asleep wirh Rukia in my arms and her head on my chest.

 **As you can see I suck at writing romance. And especially kiss scenes. Ugh... but I suppouse pratice makes perfect. Or something like that.**

 **I woul be really happy if you'd leave a comment.**

 **See ya next time folks**


End file.
